AnotherTale
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: This is the world you know but a bit of a... Different... Story. Imagine a world where Flowey grew too strong before Frisk got there to stop him. What if he killed his mother of a previous life and conquered the realm? What if his soul had a sister? Who will stand to combat his tyranny? And what of the living Chara? Read on for a new tale of adventure, romance, and Tragedy. My AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I recently became interested in undertale. I'm shocked this is one of the only indie games where the Fandom is actually as good as the game. Well this is more of a "Musical" in nature so there will be a few places where theres singing(And none of it composed by me, but actual good music) and I will inform you of the actual piece at the end of the chapter.** **You guys should give it a listen if you want to hear what the actual music sounds like. It probably will take some meaning but it'll be appropriate I assure you and it'll release a little tension. I've changed a few charaters and added some(And my frisk is a boy.). Well lets get into this. Please give me a review, I incredibly appreciate them and they let me know I'm doing ok so I can continue. Here we gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (I do not own Undertale as a whole or anything its franchise may contain.)**

* * *

Toriel stood before the monster that towered above her. Her flames were summoned. Behind her was her husbands, Asgores, thorn covered body. But she had no time to grieve. Her son was killed by the genocidal maniac Chara, but she would never accept his loss. She wanted to kill chara herself but she'd be even more dangerous as a soul. So she was locked up in a tower with no way down. Trapped for as long as she lived. She'd ever imagined so many things could go wrong... She lost everything but her home and her daughter. If this thing won, she'd lose both of those too.

What did she do to deserve all of this pain and loss? She'd tried all of her life to be kind and compassionate, helping and caring for all in the Under-realm. As she thought of her son and her recently deceased husband and all of the friends killed by this beast, hot tears began to form under her eyes. Her flames grew hotter until they went from red, then turned blue, then white.

"Oh what hot flames you have... Like that will stop me now..." It called down on her in its comical mocking tone.

"You have taken everything from me creature! Either I destroy you here and now or I get to see my loved ones again!" She screamed up at it with a wavering voice that cracked under her angry grief. Toriel gazed upon the monster. It was a giant thorny... She didn't even have words to describe it... It had two giant stems leading into a center that was mechanical in nature and had many tubes waving about, dug into the ground and ceiling, pulling power from the world itself. The tubes curved around an connected to a hideous head that faced down but its eyes on the side looked right at, it drooled hungrily. Connected to the circling pipes were two more sets of eyes and resting on top was a screen with a terrifying smiling face on it Then connected to the stems below were two giant leafy and thorny arms.

"I have a name you know Queen Toriel. It's Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hah hah hah!" It bellowed terrifyingly. Its head cocked to one side. "I had another one before, but I forgot what it was." Now it was its turn to look down upon Toriel. She was tall for a monster, reaching 6'5. Her fur was white and her head resembled a beautiful cross between a sheep and a human but wasn't ugly like either. She had small horns atop her head. She wore a long blue and purple dress sewn together like a tapestry. She had larger breasts and a larger backside but the dress did well in covering them. Hot tears flecked her night sky blue eyes. She gazed up at flowey with Enraged grief. White hot flame balls hovered above her hands. Her grief made flowey laugh.

"You mock me!?" Toriel screamed.

"Its my job." Flowey retorted through a giggle and a smirk.

"Enough!" Toriel screamed with all her might. She threw the fire balls at the flowered abomination. Flowey smiled with its terrifying teeth from one corner of its mouth to the other with the screen above appearing elated. It blocked the fire with its two large thorned arms. They instantly disintegrated but the fire exploded and was not a harm to him anymore. She then shot a stream of fire form her hands all over flowey. His arms burnt to crisps after beginning to regenerate.

"Ow toriel, I didn't think you had that in you. But let me show you one of my tricks..." Floweys terrible mouth had two nostrils on it and the mouth sneezed purposefully and a thick cloud of pollen rained down. The air crackled as toriels flame burnt it up but it clouded her vision and made her sneeze. She hesitated for a moment and flowey struck. He knocked her her through the giant solid oak doors at the front of the palace and she rolled down the hundreds of steps and she rolled off the side into an ornamental garden.

Toriel had felt her bones crunch as she rolled down and into the garden. But she was blinded and more concerned about what she thought was a huge thorn sticking out of where her ovaries were. She was beaten so badly, she felt no pain.

She opened her eyes and summoned flame and burnt the pollen out of her eyes. She rolled onto her side and saw the giant thorn exactly where she feared it went. But she knew flowey would kill her anyway. So she wouldn't have to worry about ever having children again. She used all her strength and pulled the giant thorn out of her. It was covered in dust and white substance in which she needed no thought to figure out what it was. She layed it off to the side and used her flame hands to cauterize the wound.

She unsteadily used her fractured arms to push her broken body off the ground. She was at least going to die standing. She leaned on her fractured leg because her other was broken. Her spine felt fractured. Then the flower came out of the doorway and quickly creeped/slithered down the stairs, dragging itself with the massive arms and its tubes just kept extending while others dug into the stairs and ground in the garden, and into the garden. He brought his screen down to her level with his cruel, evil, smile.

"I figured you'd want to know who's killing you other than a giant anthropomorphic flower monstrosity with a sick sense of humor." Flowey chuckled.

"What do you mean demon?" Toriel shouted in pain but with defiance.

Flowey just smiled and the face on the screen changed to a face Toriel knew all too well. A face that haunted her. Toriel would have been horrified at any other time but the days events and the realization of her imminent death desensitized her. It was the face of her little boy. Her Asriel.

Toriel gasped. "Why do you have the face of my son, My Asriel?"

Flowey just smiled in his haunting face. The he chuckled. "Because dear Toriel. I AM your son."

"That is impossible!"

"Not really. Remember that flower you planted on my grave? This form is it. Its... Changed a bit because of the science in Amalgamates... But its fine. I was friends with Chara before she brutally murdered me. She taught me that this is a kill or be killed world and it is sick. I intend to cure it."

"But why kill your friends!? Your Family?! Your Father?!"

"Because dear mother. They were in the way. And i'm only your son in spirit. I'm a real monster like father promised i'd be."

"But a diferent kind of monster!"

"A monster all the same. Now." The Screen returned back to the top and changed back to the wicked face.

"Someday. Someone will arise and stop you. Then you will apoligize to all of us correctly, in person." Toriel told flowey darkly.

"That'll be the day. Are you ready mother? I have atleast that much gratitude to you for giving birth to me."

Toriel wiped her tears and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. "I'd rather not look upon what my son has become but as I remember him. I am ready."

"Goodbye Toriel." Flowey said. And he smashed her with one of his arms.

* * *

From that moment on with all of the nobles and royal family dead, Flowey began his cruel, tyranical reign. His roots extended throughout the entirity of the under-realm except the cold north and the hotlands. He was brought gifts of gold and jewels. The guards were disbanded and replaced with little plant monstrosities the size men...

No Monster was spared from Floweys cruelty. Many that could, fleed to the north or to the hotlands and the capital soon became flowey personal garden. He wrapped his roots and pipes around Charas tower so he couuld keep a read on her. This was Floweys great reign of terror that got increasingy worse as time went on.

Humans weren't even a concern at this point. Everyone was too scared of Floweys "Growth Guards". The ruins were the only place floweys terrible influence never seemed to reach. And in these ruins, the last living member of the royal family. But a girl, Timaion, was co-raised by the friends of her mother there. She lived in a small house with many books. Occasionally an outsider might wander in and they'd learn more about the under-realm under floweys harsh gaze but they never told Timaion. She wasn't ready for the truth. The monsters of the ruins intended to keep her there as long as possible. But when she was 16, they couldn't stop the ideas swiming through her head about going to see the world. She knew her mother was dead but she didn't know why or how. She was so young when Toriel died... She was just a name. The monsters of the ruins carved a little statuete and made a stained glass window of her visage for a little mausoleam they made where the litte sun that reached where they were, shone.

But little did the monsters know, Fate was about to take Timaion as its own...

* * *

"Hello Timaion. How was your day?" Mother Frog asked Timaion as she entered the house. Mother frog was a short woman. In every repect she resembled a small frog woman. She stood upright but had short limbs and was covered in a moisture at all times. Ony her eyes sat together at the top of her head. She had brown eyes and two nostril holes instead of a nose. She did have five fingers on each one of her rounded hands and her skin was emerald green. She was a froggit.

"It was alright I suppose. Me and Napstablook walked around and went to see the spiders." Timaion replied. Timaion looked like a smaller version of her mother in every respect. It was almost eerily uncanny. She even had her mothers kind heart and defiant soul.

"Isn't that nice."

"Yes it was. We gave the spiders a bit of a hand with their baking and they let us keep one of the pastries we made each. It was good..." Timaion sighed.

"Whats wrong Timaion?"

"Its just... The ruins are so small... I've walked through the entire thing blindfolded without stumbling once."

"Thats very impressive."

"But not my point Mother Frog. I'm beginning to get claustrophobic in my own home. The Ruins. I want to go out. I want ot go see the rest of the Under-realm. There has to be more than this. I know there is. I've looked at Toriels old books and i've found maps. The ruins is barely the size of an ant on the page. I want to go out."

"We've gone over this before Timaion. That world isn't like what you read in the books. Its inhospitable. Dangerous. Your mother died out there Timaion! She was one of the strongest people we'd ever seen if not the strongest. Terrible things lie out there. You're not going." Mother Frog said sternly.

"I can't live forever like this in the ruins Mother! Its a vacuum! And whats even out there?! You've never even told me what I'm supposed to be afraid of!" Timaion shouted.

A dark fearful look spread across mother frogs face. "Thats for the best. Now get comfortable. We're going to have some neighbors over tonight and you're already ready. So go sit by the fire and read. Or write for that matter."

Timaion sighed. "Very well..."

Then it was mother Frogs turn to sigh. "You know what? How about I bake up one of Toriels famous butterscotch pies for tonight. You can have the first slice. That pie always cheers you up."

"Alright. Yes. I'd like some butterscotch pie."

Mother Frog smiled warmly. "Then you will have butterscotch pie before the day is over, I promise."

"Um, but do you mind if I go out an walk around?"

"Not at all. Just be careful."

"I will." Timaion said as she began to walk towards the door.

"Then have fun." Mother frog called to timaion as she walked out of the door.

Timaion had found her own little sunny spot in one of the more reclusive parts of the ruins. It had yellow flowers growing in that patch, soft to the touch. She sat in them and began to drift off. She drempt of a boy who came from a strange place who came to whisk her away to a life of adventure and romance... and he looed different but she even began to fall in love with him. He wasn't Everything she'd read a hero should be in her stories, but he was enough. She was slowy awakened by a stumbling noise at the front of the room.

She opened her eyes and she saw a Strange boy. His skin was a pale tan but he had no fur. He had some hair that grew a bit long, like fur but not quite. He had rounded features. His face was more spherical as she looked. He had sea blue eyes. His nose came off his face then rounde at the end. His chin was also rounded and had no cleft.

He looked a bit between stronger and thinner but not too much of either. He wore a purple sweater and a kind of pants that looked rugged, were blue, and were held up by a button and zipper.

He stumbled toward her while paying little heed to his surroundings. He looked very tired. Then something struck her. He was a human. She'd seen pictures of humans drawn in Toriels books but never up close. He came close to the light then collapsed. He was bleeding bad as he collapsed into the beam of light. This frightened Timaion and she shook him and asked him if he was alright. He was unresponsive. Then Timaion ran to get help.

He woke up in a strange bed in a strage room, with a strange looking girl sitting in a chair drifting off next to his bed. He was all bandaged up. All he remembered was that he needed to find someone who could fix his soul... He was dying... And it was said that the only ones capable of helping him lived in the cave up in the mountains.

"H-Hello?" He managed to scratch out.

This woke Timaion up. "Hello. I see you're awake. I found you on the edge of the Ruins. You were hurt bad. I got my friends and neighbors to come and help you. And here you are, at my house. Resting an living."

It made some sense to him. It'd explain a lot. He was groggy so his vision was a little blurry and he couldn't see Timaion very well. Other than the fact that she seemed unnaturally white and her voice soothed him.

"Thank you." He told her in his adjusted voice.

"You're welcome. My name is Timaion. Whats yours?"

"Timaion... Thats a new one... but its beautiful..." Timaion blushed. "Oh... My name? Uhhh..." He paused for a moment to think. "Its... Frisk. Yes, my name is frisk."

* * *

 **And thats it for chapter one everyone. Make sure to leave a review for any pointers or just general comments or questions. I do my best to answer each an every one. And if you liked it and want to read ore just slap that follow and favorite button and i'll get chapter 2 out as soon as I can. (I do have other projects... Just give them a read if you're interested.) See ya guys next chapter! (Please review...). Fixed it, kindnesses review has been taken to heart and the story problem solved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. I don't have much commentary as I'm posting this before I get reviews so, Yeah. Enjoy.** **Lets begin.**

* * *

Elsewhere in the Under-realm, the fallen knight was sitting against a tree considering if her life choices were realy going to be worth the slight chance at victory.  
She'd left her son. His father killed by the monster flowey. Recently she'd begun to develop feelings for the old royal scientist,and her dear friend, Alphys. But she'd never know how she truly felt. Flowey was getting stronger by the day. She saw a puddle and looked into it. Her face reflected. She saw her blue scales and her fins. Her teeth in her mouth. The eye that was still there was dark brown. It set her apart from the other fish people when she was young. Her other eye-socket was covered by an eyepatch.

A Dog in full body armor with floppy ears and a furrowed brow approached Undyne with his axe in hand. "Hello Undyne. May I interupt?"

Undyne snapped out of her trance. "Yes Dogamy. What do you need?"

Dogamy lowered his head. "The closer we get to the capital, the more prevalent Floweys influence gets. I can smell his pollen even here. It makes me sneeze. Its a bad smell."

"Even here?"

"We're not in Snowdin or the Hotlands anymore Undyne. Even here at Niceguys tree, We're exposed."

Undyne looked at the big lonenly solid oak she was leaning against. It was one of the only oaks left in the Under-realm. Once a seed fallen a long time ago from the Over-realm, then a man only refered to as Nice-Guy found it and planted it on this hilltop. Then this hill was singular. It was alone. No other hills for a while,  
excluding the mountains in the distance.

"Alright. We keep watch tonight. We go back to the road in the morning. You see a flower. Kill it. We can't risk being stopped here." Dogamy bowed his head and put his arm across his chest.

"It will be done."

"Good."

"But... Undyne..."

"Yes?"

"Do you really think we can win? I left my Dogaressa back in Snowdin, pregnant with my pups. I... I just want to know it won't all be for naught. I atleast want to know I might get the chance to smell my children before I die. Even though I joined you knowing that the last thing I will probably smell is Floweys itchy Pollen."

Undyne stood up and put her hands on his shoulders. "I know everything you've left behind to join the crusade Dogamy. We all have. Flowey killed my husband. My son is in the care of Alphys right now. Those guards over there left families at home too. Whimsumlot left brothers and sisters behind. Doggo too. The only ones here who haven't left anyone behind are Knight Knight and The Lesser and Greater brothers I don't think Madjick has anything either. We're fighting for our childrens future. For whats right. If we fight hard enough, and defeat flowey, then we can all see our families again and resume our lives. I can't promise you anything Dogamy. I just thank you for being here. Not afraid to fight for whats right. But..." Undyne looked down.

"If you've changed your mind... Feel free to walk away. Noone will stop you." She finished.

Dogamy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then backed up out of her grasp and opened his eyes. Undyne began to turn around at the realization he was leaving. Then she heard a loud clank on the ground. She turned around and found Dogamies axe at her feet.

"A long time ago, I swore an oath to protect the Under-realm from all threats. I swore that oath again before we began this journey. I will stand by you Undyne. Until that flower is dead, or we all are. I stand by you. In life, to the death." Dogamy looked at her hardly.

Undyne couldn't help but smile. She extended an arm. He met her and they shook their arms and pulled into a hug of comradery.

"You're a damn fine Guard Dogamy. I wouldn't rather stand by anyone else at the end of this." Undyne told Dogamy.

"Thank you ma'am. Likewise."

Then they broke and Undyne picked up the axe and handed it to Dogamy. "Keep it sharp. Hard to cut a thick thorny stem with a dull axe." Undyne said chuckling.

Dogamy repressed his own chuckling. "Will do Undyne." Then he walked away.

Dogamy walked down the hill to the revolutionairies camp. He clapped is paws loudly to get everyone attention. "Alright everyone! New orders from Undyne! We start a watch. We're getting close to the capital so we should begin to expect resistence from Flowey and the Growth guards. I'll take the first watch. Then Doggo, Madjick, and lastly Knight Knight as you don't need sleep." Knight Knight grunted. "Alright Monsters, lets get dinner going and that watch started!"

All the monsters raised closed fists and paws and shouted "AYE!" and got to work. Undyne leaned against the tree again, closed her eye and let sleep wash over her like a warm tide.

Undyne cairied her little son, Liven, in her arms. It was rainy outside. Dark and cold. Liven was asleep. He was just beginning to crawl. She looked down upon her sleeping son in her arms and couldn't help but see his father in him. His father... Killed by that monstrous Plant... For helping those little rabbit twins who got lost in the capital. She'd never forgive flowey. She couldn't rest until that beast was dead. But she couldn't leave her son without proper care and she only had one friend who might take him in. She'd fled to Snowin like so many refugees did when Floweys rule began. She began developing romantic feeling for her, but she'd never assess them. Her life would most likely be taken by Flowey but she still had dreams and fantasies in the now. No point anymore now.

She walked up to the door of the two story house with a lantern next to the door. She looked up and there was a large window on the attic-like second story. The house was rectangular and white. She sighed and knocked on the door. She heard a scrambling from within and then some loud exclamation and soeting heavy tumbling down stairs.  
Then more scrambling and the locks on the other side started being undone. A handset, a dead-bolt, another dead-bolt, a sliding bar, a latch held on by a key unlocked lock, and a chain. Then the knob turned and a short yellow lizard woman in glasses with a night-gown on answered. She adjusted her round-frame glasses and looked up at Undyne.

"Oh! Undyne! Come in, come in!" The old scientist Alphys told undyne beckoning her into her home. Undyne stepped in and wiped her boots on the welcome mat with a picture of a rectangular singing robot that moved on a singular wheel on it. She readjusted her son in her arms. Alphys closed the door behind her and redid the handset and deadbolt.

"A little paranoid on the locks Alphys?" Undyne asked Alphys.

"You can... um... Ah yes! You can never be too careful in these uncertain times. What with the growth guards and the bandits taking advntage of the disorder." She said in her light, cute,  
quivering voice.

"Point taken." Undyne said.

Alphys lit a candle on a candle holder and walked Undyne up the stairs next to a dark hallway that led into a den and the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late Alphys. You know I wouldn't do it if it wasn't important." Undyne said looking at various pictures of Alphys and a few of Alphys and her family on the wall as they walked up the stairs.

"I know Undyne. But why do you have Liven with you?" Alphys asked.

Undyne was quiet. Alphys held the candle and led them into her study.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm at a technological downgrae ever since floweys been in charge. No perks or funding and what with all this terror, we've practically entered a dark-age."

"I'm sorry Alphys."

"Don't be. She sat in a comfy chair on wheels behind a desk and pointed to a legged comfy chair infront of the desk. Undyne sat down. Liven stirred but quickly settled down.  
"Its not your fault. Many of my prototypes are bacl at the lab though. But I manaaged to save most of my books and blue-prints before flowey ordered his Unofficial Exodus by using his tendils to capture or kill nyone still brave enough to lice in te capital... But you'd know more about that than I... Undyne... I-I'm sorry about Marx..."

Undyne lowered her head and a tear trickled out of her eye. She wiped it away. "Yeah... Thats actually what I'm here to talk about. Alphys, I can't stand things the way they are. I can't just let the world keep spinning like this. Not the way it is. I have to stop flowey... Or die trying..."

"What are you talking about Undyne? Flowey is next to unstoppable now. The only thing that could stop him now would be..." Alphys stopped and winced at her thought.

"Would be what?" Undyne asked confused and a little preturbed.

"Chara. The genocidal Maniac Asgore locked up in that tower. She's the only one who might be able to kill flowey now but she'd kill every last monster before or after.  
She's too dangerous."

"I wasn't suggesting that. What I'm going to do is round up the little bit of the old royal guard that's left and gather those of those numbers who aren't afraid to die to make the world a better place. But I know I can't just leave liven here... Alphys... You're the ony real friend I have left I trust to take care of my son.  
I'm doing this. You can't stop me. So please take care of Liven for me and... Raise him in the event we all die."

"Undyne! You can't be serious about this!"

"Deadly."

Alphys began to stammer and squirm then it dawned on her that she couldn't change Undyne's mind. She looked down sadly and sighed. Then she adjusted her glasses and looked up at Undyne. "I'll do what ever you need me to do. Just... Pease try to stay alive..."

"I will do my best, but I... I-I have no promises."

Alphys sighed again. "Then I guess that will have to do. Follow me, He can stay in the guest room. I'll outfit it to his room as soon as I can." Alphys got up and quickly glance at the curtained window in the study. Then she picked up her candle holder with melting candle and led Undyne farther down the hall and opened an old wooden door.  
There was a bookshelf, a bed, and a dresser within with a closet in the corner. There was a decently sized window on the far wall. Undyne walked over to the bed and tucked liven under the blanket. He stirred.

She looked at her baby and found the whirling feelings inside her. Family or Duty? A tear fell from her eye. This might be the last time she'd ever see her child. The same child of her beloved who'd been killed. The same child she brought to terms and into the world. The same child that was the only other member of her blood in the world. She oved him ever since before she kew him. And now she may ahve very well have been saying goodbye for the last time.  
She'd never see him say his first word, she always imagined it'd be "Mama". She wouldn't be there to see him walk and help him up when he fell. She wouldn't be there when She'd never be there to send him off to school and hear of all the friends he made. She would never get to help him through his teenage years. She would never get to teach him her valuable life lessons. She would never get to meet his girl to dances and proms. She'd never see him graduate, never send him off to college. Never go to his wedding. Meet his children, her grandchildren. She would never know the wonderful man her son would become because of this decision right now.

Then she felt the stabbing inside her and she began to cry. She cried and cried. She hugged her sleeping son sobbing and Alphys fetched a stool to pat her on the back and give her the hug she needed. She turned to Alphys sobbing and hugged her hard. Alphys's didn't breathe as much but she knew that Undyne needed a friend now, and she was happy to fill the part. This may very well be the last tie they see eachother. Alphys knew the odds. She calculated them in her head. There was less than 5 percent chance that Undyne would defeat flowey with the guards. Less than a 2 percent chance she'd survive the encounter, victory or not.

Undyne got control of herself and broke the hug. She took deep breaths and began to walk away. She walked down the stairs and Alphys followed her. She opened the door and Alphys grabbed her hand before she left.

"Aren't you even going to say goodbye?" Alphys told Undyne beginning to tear up.

"Its all alread been said." She bent down and hugged Alphys. Now it was Alphys's turn to cry. They stood there for a minute and Undyne wipe away Alphys's tears and kissed her cheek. Alphys blushed puffy eyed and hugged Undyne hard.

"Goodbye Undyne. You're the best friend I've ever had..."

"Goodbye Alphys. You are the best friend I've ever had. Thank you... for everything..."

Then Undyne broke and put it all behind her. She walked outside. "Goodbye Alphys."

"Goodbye..." Alphys replied sadly.

Then Undyne closed the door. She sighed and walked away into the night as she remembered where Dogay lived. He was the closest to here. And he'd be likely to join her.  
She'd like to have his prowess by her side. Then she walked away into the night leaving her old life behind her. Now she was not the loving mother and carig Friend Undyne. She was Undyne, Ex-royal guard, Weapon of Vengeance, knight of a fallen Kingdom. She looked up to the shining crystals in the sky and sighed. Then she looked at the ground. Nothing but death would stop her now. Either that flower would pay, or she'd pay for her anger with her life.

* * *

 **That's a wrap. Thanks guys. I'd apreciate some more revies so I can get an Idea of what people think and whether I should keep going. Thanks guys. See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
